La Subasta
by ahiru-in-wonderland0
Summary: ONESHOT fic corto... el ichiraku ramen se incencio... para esto la escuela realiza una subasta y el pobre naruto es obligado a participar pero no como el... que le pasara a naruto o deberia decir... naruko?


_HIAOO! Aqui ahiru in wonderland! __Con un one-shot!_

_Los invito a pasar a mi página de deviantart donde se publican personajes, perfiles y portadas! Una que otra imagen es editada, es decir, que use un maniquí o boceto o base de otro personaje. Cuando sean en este formato será (nombre del dibujo)edit. Solo los originales tendrán nombre común::::::::_

_**.com**_

_En caso de que estén en mi Pág. de deviantart les invito a que comenten!_

_Ahahaha esta historia es muy __rápida, espontánea y pareciera que se describe por si sola y no tiene mucha lógica de lo rápida y corta que es… en si, es una historia corta que tenia escondida en mi "closet" es decir, que tenia demasiado tiempo con esta historia._

_La verdad no estoy muy inspirada, mi cerebro esta en escribir otros fics! (¿eso es bueno?)_

_Por cierto! Agradezco mucho los comentarios constructivos, la verdad tengo muchas faltas de "orrografia" soy pésima para eso puesto que escribo tan rápido que no me doy cuenta!_

_Pido disculpas de antemano…_

_En fin! Sasunaru is living!_

_Muchas gracias por leerlo y cuídense!_

_!_

_¡ENJOY!_

_Los nombres de Naruto y personajes pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto© y TV Tokio…. _

_SIGAN LEYENDOME_

_MATTA NEEE!_

_-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**La subasta**

_By: Ahiru in wonderland!_

"_**como es que llegamos a esto?"**_

Pensó aquella rubia de ojos azules y piel tostada. Estaba en un restaurante, sentada y frente a el un atractivo chico de cabellos oscuros y piel blanca.

Pero "ella" no era "ella".

La bufanda negra que usaba en su cuello era para cubrir su manzana, los senos realizados con calcetines cubrían su desnudo pecho y la falda escondía aquello que quitaba el valor de "ella" y lo convertía en "el"

Naruto uzumaki era su nombre verdadero. Naruko namikaze era el falso.

Y resoplo "molesta" mientras el chico frente a el, su compañero de clase, de habitación y de aventuras, Sasuke uchiha, le miraba fijamente.

Un día antes…

El ichirakun ramen, un restaurante dentro del instituto de Konoha, había sufrido un "pequeño" accidente (en realidad se quemo completamente) así que naruto, un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos arrancados del mismo cielo azul, había decidido organizar una subasta…

**_¿una subasta?-pregunto Sakura Haruno extrañada.**

**_Si, consiste en que un grupo de personas que se rentan por una semana, será divertido dattebayo-dijo el rubio emocionado.**

**_Me cuesta aceptarlo, pero buena idea dobe-contesto sasuke sonriendo arrogantemente.**

**_Bueno, hay que decirle a Iruka-sensei-hablo Sai.**

**_Si, pero que problemático-hablo Shikamaru-en primer lugar, naruto no debió ordenar otra ración de ramen, si eso no hubiese pasado lo que paso.**

**_Oye-naruto se puso a la defensiva.**

**_Ya, olvídenlo, creo que la idea de baka naruto funcionara-dijo Sakura.**

Y decididos ante aquello Habían ido con Tsunade, la directora, y ella acepto gustosa.

Al día siguiente hacia un buen día, el sol iluminaba con sus fuertes rayos y una brisa fresca lleno el lugar, pronto todos los profesores se unieron y comenzaron la dichosa subasta. La cantidad a reunir eran 10,000 dólares, pronto, con sakura, sai, Shikamaru (a su pesar) Hinata, Kiba, ten ten, neji, lee, Kiba, ino y shouji habían acumulado 6,000.

**_maldición! Esto va mal-ttebayo!-naruto gruñía completamente decepcionado.-necesitamos mas chicas! Son por lo que mas dan-se cruzo de manos tratando de pensar.**

**_oh…-sakura le miro por unos momentos-si sasuke-kun hubiese aceptado esto…-suspiro resignada.**

**_jojojo sakura…-ino llamo a la pelirosa y le susurro algo al oído**

**_oh….naruto….-**

El chico se percato de las malvadas sonrisas de las chicas y este, aterrorizado ante aquello, sintió que debía huir. Pero era tarde, ya había caído presa en las manos de la haruno.

**_Muy bien, el siguiente es….-pero iruka, el subastador, fue interrumpido por sakura que le entrego una hoja- namikaze… ¿naruko?-**

**_m-m-matte sakura-chan!-este, que le colocaban una peluca rubia fue empujado asta llegar al escenario.**

En cuanto aquella chica fue nombrada y empujada, los presentes observaron con asombro a aquella bella mujer. Ojos azulados, cabellera rubia que caía por su espalda, piel tostada y con una falda negra al igual que su bufanda. "naruko" al sentir la mirada de los presentes se ruborizo y bajo la cabeza con timidez.

"por el ramen, por el ramen!" se repetía mentalmente.

"eh?" sasuke permanecía con el rostro sereno y frió como siempre "esa chica… es…" sintió que le caía una roca enzima al saber de quien se trataba.

**_b-b-bueno… ofrecen?-dijo Iruka feliz**

**_100-grito Shizune-sensei**

**_¿Quién ofrece 200?-dijo con entusiasmo el profesor**

**_500-grtio oroshimaru-sensei. Todos voltearon a verlo sorprendidos.**

**_"por favor, que alguien de mas"-rogaba naruto al ver al profesor Orochimaru lamer sus labios con su enorme y viscosa lengua.**

**_Vamos, alguien mas-dijo Iruka preocupado-saben que faltan 4,000-se escudo**

**_"4,000"-escucharon una voz, naruto miro sorprendido a sasuke que alzaba la mano con neutralidad-**

**_"esta me las pagas naruto…pero será divertido"-pensaba mientras le miraba.**

**_¿4,000?**

** _¡e-e-espere!-hablo naruto fingiendo voz de chica, cosa que le salía a la perfección-¡se supone que es de sensei´s !-grito nervioso.**

**_Mmm…-tsunade se acerco a sakura y pregunto-¿hay alguna norma que lo diga?-**

**_En realidad no…-respondió ella-no hicimos eso.**

**_P-pero-protesto naruto**

**_Lo siento "naruko-chan" pero no hay regla que impida que sasuke te rente.**

**_Mate, ¿Cómo sabemos que tiene ese dinero?-cuestiono esperando no ser comprado.**

**_Mi hermano esta dispuesto a dármelo-dijo extendiendo un celular-todo sea por el bien de la escuela…-la directora se acerco y alzo la mano-tsunade, aquí tienes.**

**_¿si?-se escucho un silencio-oh si, itachi, no hay problema… si.. Ok. Adiós.-colgó el teléfono y lo entrego-VENDIDO!**

Naruto grito fuertemente posando sus manos en la cabeza, la gente ni en cuenta ya que estaban celebrando que el ichirakun ramen volvería a abrir sus puertas. Sasuke solo le lanzo una mirada llena de maldad hacia "la pobre rubia". O al menos es lo que naruto creyó ver.

**_sasuke-kun!-sakura corrió hacia sasuke feliz-bien! En la noche tendrás una cena con mi querida amiga-abrazo por el cuello a naruto-naruko-chan!**

**_oh…-sasuke miro fijamente a aquella rubia-entiendo…-sonrió-entonces nos veremos en un par de horas preciosa.**

**_h-h-hai…-naruto bajo levemente la cabeza, completamente rojo.**

"maldición!"

De regreso…

**_naruko-san-sasuke le trajo de sus pensamientos-¿estas bien?**

**_ehg?-naruto alzo la cabeza y le miro-s-si sasuke….k-k-kun…**

**_oh…-este bebió un poco de agua y le miro fijamente.**

**_hi!-naruto aparto su vista de el, la mirada de sasuke era fuerte y penetrante.**

**_¿porque apartas la vista? ¿Te pongo nervioso?-hablo con una voz burlona.**

**_eh? A quien pones nervioso! Que diga! Nerviosa!-grito este enfadado.**

**_shhh…-sasuke coloco uno de sus dedos en los labios de la "chica"-estamos en publico, no grites.**

**_...-naruto se ruborizo y aparto la vista.**

**_bueno…¿Qué quieres preguntarme?**

**_eh?-el le miro-preguntarte?... **

**_si, es una cita ¿no? Prácticamente tenemos que conocernos más.**

**_oh… "cierto" bueno….-pensó un poco-con quien vives?**

**_vivo en unos apartamentos cercanos de la escuela, mi compañero de habitación se llama naruto… me parece el nombre muy familiar al tuyo naruko-chan-enfatizo el nombre**

**_a-ah? T-tu crees?-sonrió fingiendo no saber nada-n-no creo…**

**_oh…-sasuke comenzó a enfadarse-siguiente pregunta.**

**_b-bueno…. ¿le as hecho algo malo a tu compañero? "es mi oportunidad de saber que tanto me ah hecho el desgraciado!"**

**_...-sasuke ladeo la mirada-"bueno, si así quieres jugar naruto"**

**_e-entonces?**

**_me comí el ramen de mi mejor amigo-hablo rápidamente, mirándole.**

**_...! "Así que fuiste tu cabron!"**

**_un día mientras el no estaba en casa…-le miro molesto-lentamente lo comí… estaba delicioso…**

**_o-oh… entiendo sasuke-kun…-contesto con una amabilidad forzada.-"cabron! Cabron! Cabron!"**

**_"cuanto piensa soportar?"-pensaba el uchiha.**

**_e-eso es algo muy malo verdad? No se enojo tu amigo?**

**_ni cuenta se dio, es un dobe-ladeo la mirada con indiferencia**

**_...-naruto gritaba por dentro.**

**_pero es un dobe que comencé a querer mucho…-hablo este mientras miraba la copa de agua.**

**_uh?**

**_bueno, hace tiempo que nos conocemos…"bueno, a final de cuentas el cree que no se que es el… aprovechare esta oportunidad"… y realmente le quiero mucho.**

**_¿como un… hermano?**

**_no**

**_uh?-ante aquello naruto comenzó a sentirse nervioso**

**_yo diría mas como un amor…-le miro con el rabillo del ojo-realmente me gusta.**

**_...!-naruto se puso de pie rápidamente, con la cara colorada como adorno.**

**_naruko-san?**

**_...s-sasuke….-naruto le miro con asombro-…**

**_...-sasuke cerro los ojos-así que lo lamento… supongo que eso…me convierte en gay naruko-chan…**

**_...e…e…entiendo… "soy una mujer, recuérdalo naruto! Pero, pero! El teme acaba de decir que… que yo…"-cerro los ojos.**

**_que pasa?...-sasuke se puso de pie y tomo la mejilla de la rubia-te sientes mal?**

**_...ah… hia!-negó con energía, la cercanía del uchiha le alteraba.**

**_lamento el que no me gustes naruko, pero si no ayudaba a ese restaurante…-le acaricio la mejilla-no podría ver la sonrisa de naruto nuevamente**

**_sasuke…-su voz normal salio al aire.**

**_si…**

Y este, sin vacilar le beso. Los presentes observaron que era un beso de una pareja normal, un chico besando a una chica, lo normal…

Naruto se sorprendió ante aquello y mas el hecho de corresponder a aquel beso. Cerró sus ojos y sintió como el aroma del uchiha le inundaba por completo.

Rompió el beso con brusquedad al notar lo que estaba haciendo y pronto salio corriendo de aquel lugar.

Sasuke solo se quedo de pie, ahí, mirando partir a "aquella rubia". Y cuando llego a aquellos apartamentos noto como la puerta de la habitación del rubio estaba cerrada.

**_teme! Se hace tarde para la escuela!-grito naruto mientras devoraba con velocidad un ramen instantáneo**

**_oh…-sasuke salio apenas arreglado y peinado, yendo a la cocina por un poco de leche.**

**_...-naruto se ruborizo un poco y siguió comiendo-"debo actuar con normalidad, con normalidad! Se supone que no se nada sobre que yo… que yo le …"-se percato de que comenzó a reír torpemente**

**_uh?-sasuke le miro-porque sonríes tanto?-le sonrió coquetamente-¿Qué te ah pasado algo bueno?**

**_eh? Ah? Yo?-se toco ambas mejillas-n-n-no! No es eso! "¿Por qué me siento contento de saber que a sasuke le gusto?"**

**_entonces?-se acerco mas a el- ¿Qué es?**

**_a-a-ah?-sintió que su corazón se acelero.**

**_je…-sasuke tomo un poco de leche y le sonrió-lo sabia, te prefiero así.**

**_ah?-naruto no comprendió aquello.**

Pronto salieron del departamento y salieron rumbo a la escuela. Naruto se percato de que sasuke se había detenido y le miro.

**_sasuke?-este le miro-¿Qué pasa?**

**_... –este negó y comenzó a caminar, adelantándose-¿Cuándo veré a naruko de nuevo?**

**_ah? N-n-naruko?**

**_si…-se giro y le saco la lengua-la próxima vez… ¿Por qué no usas una bufanda blanca?**

**_ah… e-e-e-e-entonces tu…¿****¡lo sabias?-grito casi a punto del colapso.**

**_je, solo un tonto podría caer en ese truco-hablo con arrogancia.**

**_t-teme!-deseo golpearle con toda el alma.**

**_entonces…-se acerco a naruto y tomo uno de sus mechones rubios-¿crees que pueda verle otra vez? Ayer corrió cuando le di un beso… y quiero besarle otra vez…**

Y antes de que naruto comenzara a lanzarle grosería y media le soltó y camino más a prisa. Nardito comenzó a refunfuñar y después de aquello sonrió avergonzado y contento.

**_puede que si…**

FIN


End file.
